


Next to you

by Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Falling In Love, Historical Fantasy, Lotor Spring Exchange 2018, M/M, Missing Persons, Private Investigators, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/pseuds/Oli%20Grey
Summary: When Shiro and his crew are offered a case of solving a missing persons case of two Countesses; they are obliged to bring along Lotor, an exhiled prince, whose ship had been damaged on their last mission. Having to share a room and a bed with their new boarder Shiro is set on edge and every moment spent with Lotor has him questioning why he had thought bringing him along was a good idea.





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpledvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/gifts).



> A gift for whitepeachpidge for the Lotor spring exchange. This is a lighthearted romance with a dash of fantasy and steampunk.

Two days, two days of chaos and turmoil in his life. Two days of uncertainty when they had welcomed aboard, rather reluctantly, an exiled prince. This had been a surprise and an unwanted one after Lotor's ship had been damaged on one of their last assignments. The man had been a bounty hunter who had managed to always find a way to bugger their investigations. Shiro knew that the world was an unkind one and a person must do what one could to survive but he never felt much kindness for hunters. Especially ones that always showed up to take their earnings for themselves.

Shiro didn't know what to do with the new boarder on his ship. He knew he wouldn't be able to trust him. Was his team suppose to welcome him with open arms? They had been competing with each other for months but now he had come seeking sanctuary. This ploy could all be a trap. At least he knew that Allura had the same misgivings as himself. The others were wary of course but the hunter seemed to keep to himself for the most part, at least not trying to provoke anyone. There wasn't much information on why he had been exiled from his small country except him being cast out as a traitor. Would Shiro believe anything Lotor said if he ever told them his versions of the event. He could imaging the desperation from hunger and lack of coin to drive someone to pick up bounties; knew someone could lose their morals for just a sliver of water and food if they had any in the first place.

Before they had a chance to interrogate the new passenger a transcript was received from a small town off one of the larger export cities. There was a case waiting for them involving two missing Countesses. The message was urgent, demanding the girls be found alive. The more time that was lost the dire the circumstances that could befall them. Shiro and his crew had handled plenty of missing person cases but never ones that involved the nobility.

 

His navigator, Coran, landed the airship on the dock while workers helped tether the ship to the posts. He would remain with the vessel to keep watch in case of thievery. He was someone trustworthy; someone he had known from the war and the first person he had recruited after Shiro had obtained his own ship and started searching for a crew.

Shiro walked down the plank and met with the lanky man that was in charge of the dock. He handed over the payment to the dockmaster for the landing fee. He would worry about the price for staying once they left. He was assured the person who had offered the case would cover the cost. Shiro was hoping that the investigation wouldn't take more than a week.

There was a portly man standing to the side of a fancy carriage with a falcon head engraving looking impatient, shifting on his feet as through he was not used to standing in one spot. His stance was straight and stiff as one would expect from someone with wealth and privilege. Shiro made his way over to him guessing that this was the man that had sent the message while his crew started bringing out their supplies to load onto a waiting wagon. He shook the man's hand stiffly while he introduced himself.

“I am Count Fredric Sekhon,” Sekhon's voice came out nasally and rough, “I had to come back from a business trip once I had word about my daughter's disappearance.”

His lips curled and Shiro felt himself clench his fists. The man sounded like this was a minor inconvenience in his life's plan and not something to be worried about at all. His daughter could be dead for all that they knew.

“The authorities from the city have told me that they were too busy with their own lot to send down someone to search for two supposed runaways.” The Count cursed in disgust. “They will hear words from me once all this has been resolved. Count Deasun has been delayed on his way back to the country but he should be here within the week.”

Shiro could understand since a lot of crime found their way to big export cities. “We'll do our best with finding your daughter and her friend.”

The count frowned at the word friend. “You better, I'm not paying this much for bollock investigators.”

Shiro clenched his jaw but managed to paste on a smile. “I assure you we are one of the best.”

The Count nodded before departing. He had not offered a roof for them to stay while they would be there. They wouldn't be able to stay in the ship since the dock was connected to the main road to several towns and was too far from the town that was close to the Countesses' estates. Shiro hated staying in inns especially ones that were in small towns. They didn't offer much in comfort but there wasn't any choice for other lodgings apparently.

 

“The two Countesses were last seen on the last harvest moon.” Allura was muttering more to herself than the others. “They could be on the other side of the world for all we know and with no ransom note or threats of harm to the girls there is nothing for us to go on.”

“They couldn't have gone far without aide. We should check with the townspeople first.” Keith said after he finished shoving his pack onto the wagon that would take them to town.

Matt and Pidge were already off to gather any residue of moondust that powered the airships in case one had been used without the dockmaster's acknowledgment while the others made their way to town. They would talk to the dockhands to see if any of them had spotted an unexpected departure. The siblings worked well together without needing to communicate much to know what the other was thinking. They would follow the trail to town on foot in search of anything that spiked their device.

 

Talking to the townspeople didn't give them much to go on. They seemed eager to help but they didn't have much to offer them of use. To their benefit they seemed to be concerned for the girls' fate and they didn't hold back anything that they might think to be helpful.

The baker lady had told them the last time she had seen the pair together they had seemed to be talking with each other with what she described to be frantic words. She didn't overhear the conversation much to Shiro's disappointment. If the ladies had an argument maybe that had something to do with their disappearance.

The jeweler told them that Countess Sekhon had bought two pairs of matching earrings a week before the incident. Allura made a note of the purchase. Shiro doubted that would lead anywhere but what did he know of such twinkles. There must have been a reason why she paid for two identical pairs. Shiro gave a thought that in case she lost one she would have a back up.

The other interviews with the people was nothing noteworthy and they trudged back to the inn they would be staying in. The driver had assured them that he would store their stuff until they made their way there after they came back from their inquires. Matt and Pidge had joined them without anything that indicated an unscheduled departure and they made their way to the inn where Lotor and Lance was waiting for them.

 

The inn looked a little weatherworn but the two story building looked to be well maintained. The paunchy keeper greeted them with delight but informed them that they had limited rooms. They had to be paired up if they all wanted a warm shelter. With Lotor in their midst the numbers rounded even. Shiro let everyone choose who they would be comfortable with; he knew that he would be best to deal with the impassive bounty hunter leaning against the washed out wall.

Keith had stolen Hunk before Lance could drag his best friend away leaving him with a mild mannered Matt or himself but he gestured for them to pair up. Lance bit his lip then finally let out a defeated sigh. Matt and Lance though still wary of one another had grown a semi truce between the two. When Matt had joined their crew he had falling a little for Allura. Shiro knew Lance had grown protective of Allura and with Matt's interest in her he was on high alert.

Allura had dragged Pidge off before the innkeeper had finished speaking and one of the attendants had ushered them to their lodgings. Finally Shiro was left alone with just the keeper and Lotor whose expression hadn't changed during the proceedings. There was the impassive boredom that always seemed to rest on his pretty face. He wondered if he knew that being left last had been a show of the mistrust his crew held for him. Shiro hadn't trusted him enough to leave him behind with Coran. Would he think that Shiro had sacrificed himself so the others wouldn't have to deal with him? To be truthful Shiro wanted to know more about what lay hidden under this man's hardened shell. He had been exiled; what for? And why had he chosen a bounty hunters life?

 

Shiro entered the room with a sense of dread and his intuition proved to be correct when he spied a single bed draped with covers that had faded from too many washings to distinguish a colour. There was a small desk by the window that looked like any amount of pressure would cause the flimsy wood to concave. An old wardrobe stood by the door looking ready to fall over with just a slight push of a hand. There wasn't another place for him to sleep and the wooden floor looked too uncomfortable and filthy even for his hardened body.

Lotor swept pass him to drop the battered valise that held his meager belongings by the bed. His clothes were worn and slightly out of season but still fashionable and Shiro wondered how he had managed the time to keep himself well draped during his run from his family. He could imagine that Lotor held onto some comforts to keep himself from falling apart.

Lotor peered at the small bed with a look of fain interest. He arched a sharp eyebrow as he turned to him. Shiro felt himself stiffen under that dark gaze. “I do hope you are not one to hog the covers.” The smile he flashed at him was mocking, showing off his fangs. Shiro wanted to run.

 

The morning that greeted them when they woke was bleak and grey; the sky threatening rain. Shiro drank the watered down coffee the inn provided feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He had a poor night of trying to keep his body from touching the other man in a bed that was not fit for two people. He ignored the halfhearted conversations around the breakfast table. Luckily Lotor was still in the room upstairs stating he would be down later. Shiro wondered if he wanted to avoid domestic moments like these when his crew were all gathered together.

Changing the subject of the advantage of the spices that were grown here that Hunk was trying to explain to Allura, Shiro turned the subject to the case at hand. “The best direction would be to investigate the Countess's rooms and where they spent the most time. We can start with the Sekhon family estate. The grounds is closer to town and Count Deasun has not come back yet.”

Upon meeting the current Count Sekhon, Shiro had wondered if this was just a simple case of runaways but that didn't explain Countess Sylia's Deasun's disappearance as well. Her father was an upstanding gentleman compared to Sekhon according to the townspeople. Count Sekhon was a picture of strictness that upheld all priority. He held a tight reign over his household and made sure there wasn't anything that was ever out of place. He could picture his daughter feeling like a prisoner and not someone that should have been treated like a mantelpiece.

The Sekhon estate was several miles within the country. The heavy iron gates creaked open as they approached with a hired carriage. They were allowed some expense from the Count for their investigation. The house was huge with wings jutting out from the main structure. Shiro hoped they wouldn't have to search every room since most of these places closed some portions of the building during idle times.

The butler greeted them and swiftly led them to the rooms that were occupied by the missing girl. There wasn't any sign of the Count though Shiro wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. His daughter was missing and he acted so mild about her actions. He wondered if Sekhon only wanted them to find her so that the news of her disappearance wouldn't cause unwanted gossip among his peers.

They didn't find any evidence of folly within the Countess Arya's living quarters; not even any letters of scandalous content. Lance and Matt sighed in disappointment. They were all about the seedy insides of the higher class lives that should remain private. They still couldn't cross out that this was a disappearance of some sordidness but Shiro was sure that wasn't the case. Talking with the women who lived with the Countess, they had told him of nothing related to a close relationship with a man of any kind.

They interrogated the rest of the household and all they learned was that the two Countesses spent the whole of their time with each other and seemed to spurn outsiders. Allura made note of this in her little book before they finished up for the afternoon. The results of day was meager and Shiro knew that if they didn't find something of significance that any leads would dry up before they could come upon them.

 

They had left Lotor at the inn to do with his time as he pleased. Shiro was glad to have some space from him but held some trepidation of leaving him behind in case he was found out. Though the height of danger here was minimal, he doubted this town knew much of foreign affairs since the people seemed to stick to their own. He had pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind but on the trek back the feelings pressed in again.

All the worry was for naught when he found Lotor lounging in one of the more finer couches in the foyer of the inn next to the large fireplace. His legs were flung over the sides as he took a languorous puff from a cheroot. The cravat he wore was rumpled and Shiro frowned at the indecency of it all. His lanky body looked too much like temptation and Shiro dragged his gaze away to focus on his crew.

They had been grumpy on the ride back from lack of food. The Count had gone off after they had arrived and hadn't thought of offering them any substances at all. Shiro was leaning more to the girl running off if that was how her father treated people he had hired.

Lotor shifted to a sitting position once he spied them. The lazy grin he gave them shot through his body. “Any luck? Are the damsels safely at home?”

“No,” Shiro replied dryly.

“Pity.” Lotor returned to his own musings with one last lingering look on him. Shiro wondered again why he had let Lotor onto his ship in the first place.

 

They had a quick meal before everyone relaxed for the night. They had missed the dinner the inn had served so they were stuck with the scraps but the meager food had been enough to quell their hunger. Shiro wasn't ready to head to his room where he knew he would be forced to suffer the company of the other man. The town had settled for the night and the few gaslights that were lit barely shed light on the street but Shiro walked through the dimness. He stared up at the stars that shown brighter here than in the cities he had traveled. They glowed pale and distant; so far from his reach.

His home had not been unlike this town, a small community with daily chores done with a cheer that could not be found in a city. He would have lived the rest of his life that way if his parents hadn't died unexpectedly by a fire. His grandparents had taken him in but he wanted to leave his pain behind so once he was old enough he joined the war overseas with his friend Keith, where he lost more than he would realize. Shiro stared down at the gears that operated his right hand. His grandparents had died before the war had been over. The war had left behind a black hole in his heart and nightmares. Now all he had left in the world was his crew and his ship.

Insects started buzzing around him drawn by the faint lights. He made his way back to the inn leaving behind his dark musings. There were a few customers at the bar but instead of drinking alone Shiro went up the stairs to his room. There weren't any lights on but he spied Lotor's form sleeping on his side of the bed. He breathed out silently glad that he wouldn't have to make small conversation with him.

 

 

Lotor shifted restlessly in his sleep waking Shiro up. His arms flung out almost smacking Shiro in the face. He rolled over the overheated body, pining his wrists down with his hands. He wanted to stop the movements so Lotor couldn't harm himself or him. The distressed look on Lotor's face gave him pause before trying to rouse him.

Lotor's eyes shot open with a start as he seemed to scramble to remember where he was and who he was with. His body stilled under his and Shiro loosened his hold after some time. Lotor's stare was now focused on him, the pupils wide and wanting. The familiar lilt of his lips curved to show off one of his fangs. Shiro made to pull himself away but Lotor's hands moved to grip his hips.

“I should have known there was a reason for you to want to share my bed.” He licked his teeth as if he wanted nothing more than to devour him. There was no way this man didn't have some trace of lycan in his blood. He had heard stories of such creatures roaming the prince's country.

Shiro felt himself flush as he felt Lotor grow rigid under him. Shiro quickly scrambled off the bed as soft laughter followed him. He spent the rest of the night in the foyer. The sooner they figured out this mystery the better his mind would be once he put distance between them.

 

 

They searched Countess Sylia's rooms the following day but came up with nothing that indicated what had befallen her. Keith and Allura went out to search the rest of the floor. Hunk however found a secret compartment in her wardrobe which opened to his probing fingers along the wall. Lance was at once by his side as Hunk took out a small case with the letter 'S' engraved on the surface. Their faces lit up with the find and upon opening the lid they found some slips of paper within. Hunk read aloud since he didn't seem to find that anything that had been hidden should remain private.

'My dearest how I wish we could have been born elsewhere. My father is set against all my wishes. I want to feel your arms around me once more.'

Another note spoke of the ocean and how vast the waters were. A longing poem written for a lover.

The next note raised his eyebrow – something that gave them something to continue their investigation. Lance and Matt grinned at each other; finally something to work with.

'My love I decided to cast off the duties that have kept me from truly being with you. If you wish, find me by the old chapel ruins. By the strike of midnight I will know your answer.'

“None of these are signed,” Hunk said as he replaced the papers, “too bad. We could have had an identity to look into.”

“So Sylia leaves to be with her beau but the question is who is he?” Lance paced the room.

“He sounds like a gentleman bred. If his father was opposed to their union he must be of a higher class.” Keith mussed. Allura and him had returned to the room just before Hunk had started reading the letters.

“That doesn't explain the disappearance of the other girl, unless if she wouldn't leave without her friend for safeties sake.” Matt spoke with a curious note in his tone. There seemed to be too many plot holes in their theories that Sylia had taken off with her lover.

“We'll just have to find out who this gentleman is.” Allura shook out the dust that had gathered on her dress from searching the rest of the secluded rooms on this floor. She had a skeptical look on her face but if she had any speculations she didn't speak up about them. “We should come back tomorrow and figure out where these ruins are; the sky is darkening so now wouldn't be a good time. We'll interrogate the servants again just to be sure.” A frown creased her face but if she was thinking about something she kept the information to herself.

Without any new leads besides the letters that raised more questions than answers they forlornly ate a meager meal back at the inn. Shiro was frustrated beyond anything and he was not looking forward to spending the night next to someone he was all too tempted to touch.

 

Lotor spent most of his time in the foyer since the room was the biggest the inn had to offer with couches scattered around the open area. Shelves held books along the walls for the guests enjoyment. Shiro wasn't sure what all Lotor did while they were gone and he really shouldn't care. He was positive the man was capable of providing himself some form of entertainment. Although Shiro could imagine that Lotor found himself lonely.

At the moment Lotor was in the bathhouse; they had managed to bypass each other once Shiro finished himself. He took out a dime novel while he waited for Lotor to finish so he wouldn't awake to him fumbling about in the dark. Shiro longed for his own cabin back on his ship were he could find some privacy.

He was almost finished with a chapter when Lotor came in. He looked pristine in a satin robe wrapped around his body and his hair fell loose around his shoulders. A feline grin curved his lips when he spotted Shiro staring at him. Shiro looked back at his book but the words blurred together as he tried to keep warmth from flooding his cheeks.

Lotor slowly slipped into the bed without a word, shifting as he tried to find a comfortable position. Shiro could smell the fresh lavender soap that clung to Lotor's skin. Whatever this inn lacked in comfort he was delighted they at least had a heated tub. Lotor shifted again causing his skin to brush against his arm. Shiro rolled onto his side facing away from him wanting to make more space between them. He closed the novel as he put the book away.

He had nearly fallen asleep when the mattress shifted and a body pressed against his back. He felt a nose nuzzle across the bare skin of his neck as soft breath tickled the soft hairs. Shiro couldn't move away unless if he wanted to land on the floor. A soft hand slid under his shirt and he flinched from the light touch.

Shiro grabbed Lotor's wrist to push the hand away but within moments the blasted hand was back again this time moving over his stomach. His muscles twitched causing him to press back against the body behind him. He cursed all the fates that conspired against him.

There was a soft rumble of a chuckle behind him. The sound was throaty and deep – the rawness made him want to let Lotor do whatever he wanted.

“You're always so stressed. Maybe you should let someone take care of you.” Lotor's voice was husky against his ear; his hand moved down before Shiro halted his progress again.

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut against the spike of arousal that shot through him at those words. As time passed waiting to see if Lotor would do more, he pretended to have fallen asleep instead of speaking. He feared his voice would betray his own wants.

Whispered words that were almost too low to be heard by him spoke in the darkness. “You can't fool me.” The man shifted away but the tone of Lotor's voice held a hint of something akin to sadness.

Shiro almost missed the warmth of the man that had been pressed against him. He woke up to a cold draft and an empty place on the bed. Shiro felt an unwanted ache deep in his gut as he wondered at what time Lotor had left.

 

 

They returned to the Deasun estate to ask about the ruins. The butler who had spent his whole life there told them about the place which was only a few miles walk east of the grounds. He drew up a map while Pidge grafted the landmarks on her device.

Shiro hoped that if there was some sort of clues at the ruins that the weather and animals hadn't done away with them. He doubted the runaways would leave behind anything of import but he wanted luck to be on their side for once. The terrain was mostly rocky with a few patches of vegetation but they had to navigate slowly since the path had grown wild with lack of use.

Shiro spotted the chapel – jagged stone walls jutted out over the horizon and from this distance he could tell the roof had long been collapsed. The tower looked ready to fall over with the next torrent storm. There didn't seem to be any sign of life but he was sure that rodents burrowed under the fallen rubble.

Keith and Hunk looked around the outside while the others investigated inside. All they found was rotten wood and broken glass; nothing to indicate that anyone had been there in years. Shiro bit off a curse as he moved aside some planks in a last chance of hope but he only found patchy dust covered floor. There was remains of a small fire that could have been lit a week ago in one of the corners of the room which indicated they could have been there.

“We should go back and try to pry any clues about the beau's identity from the staff, they have to know something.” Matt grunted as he dropped a fragment of stone that was once attached to a statue.

Shiro grunted in agreement as he dusted off his breeches. They had left Allura and Lance back at the estate and hopefully they had started on that.

The talk with the help didn't bring up anything about the identity of the man. They insisted that there hadn't been any gentlemen callers for either girls – no one trying to court them. Shiro was growing mad with the lack of information with the effort they put forth. Who had been the author behind the notes. Why didn't they leave behind a signature; that would have made their lives a little more easier. And why would the other girl disappear as well unless if Sylia had asked for her help. Leaving without anything new they traveled back to the town sulking in silence.

 

Their return to the inn left them exhausted and full of worry for the girls. The more time that passed the higher the threat to their lives if they were in danger. They would find something soon – Shiro had never left a case unsolved. They only needed one small detail that could loop everything together.

By the time they arrived darkness was hours away which left them time to themselves. Shiro left everyone to their own musings as he decided to head over to the bakery. Life on his ship left some desires unmet – like the taste of pastries that weren't hard or long from fresh. He was fond of sweets having grown up with his grandmother's baking.

He purchased some sweet rolls and was enjoying them on a bench in a small park that was nearby. The sun was sinking beyond the horizon and the noises of children heading home was the only indicator that night was approaching. He was lost in memories when a lilting voice spoke behind him.

“You wouldn't mind sharing one of those rolls?”

Shiro's head jerked around as he spotted Lotor standing with his eyes on his box of treats. Shiro hid his smile as he held one up for him. As if the roll was an invitation Lotor sat next to him as he bit into the dough. Frosting dripped onto his bottom lip and Shiro pried his gaze away.

“I hadn't had one of these since I was a boy.” A fond smile broke over his face.

Shiro raised a questioning eyebrow but Lotor didn't expand on his statement.

“My grandmother made these all the time. Hers always had a distinct taste to them that I could never find again. I miss her sweet rolls.” His lips curved into a bittersweet smile.

“I take it she has passed.” Lotor gave him a sympathetic look.

Shiro nodded. Lotor brushed his hand against his – the touch light as though he hadn't meant to. Shiro found comfort in the action even if Lotor hadn't realized what he had done.

They sat in silence for a while before Lotor spoke up. “I know you didn't have to take me on board your ship and I haven't had a chance to properly thank you.”

Shiro looked at him but couldn't read his expression. He wasn't sure why Lotor would bring that up. “Your ship had massive damage and you would have been stranded without food; we couldn't just leave you there.”

“Most would have,” Lotor laughed but the sound was anything but joyful.

“Most only look after themselves; that is not the morals shared by me or my crew.”

“Of course and I used that against you many times.” Lotor had a look of self loathing on his face but his face smoothed before Shiro could read more into his expression.

Shiro's lips tightened. “People are changeable.”

“Is that what you believe?” Lotor's voice was soft as he stared at his lap.

“It's what I have to.”

Lotor nodded at that before he stood and strolled away. Shiro found it hard not to watch him leave.

 

The inn was serving vegetable soup in the small dining room when he returned. Everyone was already eating as he joined them. He sat across from Lotor as the seat being the only one available. The others were in conversation with each other and Shiro was fine with being ignored. The soup was on the salty side but he ate without complaint.

Shiro looked up from his bowl and caught Lotor staring at him. The same insufferable grin gleamed at him that seemed to be cast his way ever since they had arrived in town. Shiro looked away as he shifted in his seat. He couldn't let the other man effect him although his mind shifted to the remembrance of the feel of his body pressed against his from the night before.

Keith glanced over at him and looked at him strangely. Shiro must have been staring into space for some time with a pinched expression. He forced himself to relax his facial muscles before returning to his cooling soup. Keith had learned how to read him over the years of their childhood and the time they spent together during the war and he didn't want to give anything of what he was feeling away. Keith wouldn't be pleased that he was falling for the enemy.

 

A howl pierced the night jolting Shiro awake. He hoped whatever creature that had made the noise was far away from their lodgings. He knew that dire wolves roamed the forest that surrounded the area and he had for one second wondered if they had come upon the missing girls. He shuddered at the thought.

An arm draped around him and a soft accented voice broke the silence as though reading his thoughts. “Those creatures never venture out into occupied spaces; they are rather shy for such huge animals. You are quite safe.” The arm tightened around him as though silently speaking the words in my arms.

“I know.” He bit out, his voice rougher than he meant. His blood thundered through his veins as the body behind him shifted closer. He felt the heat against his back as Lotor curled around him. A hand rested lightly against his chest and he stopped breathing to keep from pressing against the touch.

“No need to be so harsh.” The silky voice teased over the sensitive spot just below his ear.

Shiro felt lips skid over the bare skin on his neck sending shivers down his spine. Was Lotor trying to see how far he could push Shiro before he broke? Lotor's hand pressed his chest trapping him against his body as though he was afraid that Shiro would move away from him. Shiro wanted desperately to stop whatever this was that was going on between them. Was this only a pull of lust that would go away once they had sated their craving or much more? Lotor was an exile; a manipulator and traitor if one believed the stories that surrounded his ostracism from his own country.

Shiro had been with the sort and his relationships had all ended horribly. He moved Lotor's hand to his own person and shifted away even though that placed him on the edge of the bed.

He could almost hear the pout on lips that forever tempted him. “You don't have to act so repulsed every time I touch you.” The offhandedness of the tone almost hid the fact that he put most of the emphasis on the word act as though he bit out the phase.

“I'm not repulsed,” Shiro said gruffly.

“Oh you are not?” Lotor's voice was dripping with mockery.

Shiro almost sighed, wanting to roll onto his other side to face Lotor – and what? Assure him that he was probably not as bad as the stories told. He didn't even know if that was true. What if he really was the disreputable person that Lotor's own family tried to warn the world about? He knew nothing about Lotor though he knew how he used sarcasm and derision as a front to cover up his emotions.

“I'm really not,” Shiro tried to gentle his voice.

“I need some air.” Lotor threw the blanket off himself.

Shiro sat up and stopped him with a hand on his wrist. His bones felt delicate under his touch but he knew that Lotor held more strength than he let on. Lotor's hair fell over his face hiding his expression from view. Shiro gently pushed the strands back behind his ears.

Lotor was kneeling before him; gaze boring down on the space between them. Shiro placed a hand behind his neck; his skin was hot under his touch. Lotor shifted closer, his breathing slowed as he stared down at Shiro's mouth. Shiro's thumb skimmed his smooth jawline; the touch brought a soft sigh from Lotor as he closed his eyes bringing his face closer.

Finally – finally soft lips curved over his. The kisses they shared were long; curious touches as they explored the shapes of each others mouths. Too gentle but Shiro was afraid Lotor would pull away if he pressed harder. He wanted to be greedy and taste all of him.

The kiss slowed until their lips were hardly touching. Shiro kept his eyes closed as he felt the puff of breath against his skin. Their noses brushed against each other as Lotor pulled away. Reluctantly Shiro opened his eyes, his vision focusing on Lotor's flushed skin.

“Come lie down.” Shiro invited as he arranged himself on his side facing Lotor this time. Lotor silently did as he was told before moving into his arms. Shiro held him well after Lotor had fallen asleep, his breath soft against the cleft of his shoulder. This time there wasn't any bad dreams for either of them that night.

 

Allura was going over her notes in the foyer. Shiro planted himself next to her causing the cushions to jostle. She gave him an annoyed look before shuffling the papers.

“If you want to say something then get it out.” Her voice was cool and uninterested. She could always pick up on his moods. That was why he had recruited her as one of his detectives. She could read people – know when they were lying; deducing what they were hiding.

“Do you think letting Lotor onto the ship was a good choice?”

Allura put the notes down on her lap and turned to him. “Has he done something untoward?”

“Not in the least but with his reputation and being an exile, how can we even believe we can keep him safe. I could be putting the crew in harms way.”

“There hasn't been any warrants for his head yet. His family seems to have cast him off. The only thing they want is for him to be killed if he ever steps back in his own country. As long as we avoid that area of his people he should be safe enough.”

“Do you think the rumours are true? That he tried to start a rebellion against his own family?”

“I haven't the slightest clue. I'm sure he will speak of his reasons when he is ready.” Her certainty calmed the storm in his heart. He wanted Lotor to trust them and he would do everything he could to make certain of that.

“I just want you and the rest to be safe.” Shiro relaxed back against the couch. He always felt better after talking with Allura.

“I know,” Allura said as she picked the notes back up as though casting aside his worry. “Now on to the case.”

“Have you found anything new?”

“I'm just puzzled over the love notes.” Allura stared at her own writing as though they would spell out the mystery finally. “There doesn't seem to be any physical evidence of this mysterious person.”

“Things would be quite simple if we could figure that out.” Shiro thought of the notes; the author had mentioned that the father was opposed to the union. Another figure that was obscured in this whole mess. What if the father had done something horrible to the girl? Perhaps her friend had come upon the crime scene and the man had also disposed of her. That would explain Arya's disappearance.

“There's something I can't stop thinking about that occurred at the Deasun estate. The cook I spoke with seemed a little shifty; maybe it was nothing but I would like to look into that.”

“Maybe she doesn't do well with people asking her questions.” Shiro said.

“I would like to go back and speak personally with her again.” Allura's lips twisted and Shiro knew her well enough that her intuition was usually spot on.

“I won't disagree with you,” Shiro patted her hand. “Let's let the others do their own searching around the area; the less people going the more she might open up.” He smiled at her pleased look.

 

Shiro was sure that he would have been able to navigate to the Deasun estate blindfolded by how often they had traveled the path. There in the distance was the windmill that hadn't been entered in years and beyond that he could see the glint of the metal gates that welcomed visitors. He was ready to never step another foot on the grounds.

The familiar stiff figure of the butler was there to welcome them into the foyer. He led them to the parlour room before informing them that he would bring the cook to them after they had stated their purpose for the visit.

 

A woman in her late twenties entered wringing her hands. Her face seemed pinched and her lips looked raw from constant teeth bitting. Allura greeted her with a gentle smile that would put anyone at ease.

“How may I help you?” She asked with a soft voice.

“We've already met but this gentleman is Shiro.” Allura looked between them.

“Rose,” She did a quick curtsy.

“Pleased to meet you Miss Rose.” Shiro bowed his head before Allura pressed on.

“We wanted to speak with you about any correspondence Sylia might have had before her disappearance.”

Rose pursed her lips together. “I know nothing of the sort.”

“The other servants told us you two are close. Are you sure she didn't confide in you about anything in the nature that would have led to her being missing?”

Rose shook her head. The cook didn't quite meet their eyes. She knew something that she didn't want anyone else to know and he could tell that Allura drew the same conclusions by the way she clenched her jaw. “We just want to know if the girls are safe.” Allura pressed.

“I'm sorry that I can't help,” Rose shifted her stance, “but I need to finish up before dinner time. Count Deasun has just arrived this morning and we are all busy.”

Rose was being evasive and Shiro wanted to ask more questions but the way her lips were pressed together indicated she was done with their meeting. They wouldn't gain anything more from her this day but they would come back. He was certain she was hiding something and if she was in fear for her life or the girls' they would have to plan accordingly so nothing bad came from their prodding.

 

 

Shiro hadn't seen Lotor since he woke that morning. He had seemed a little distant before he had departed as though they hadn't kissed each other the night before. When he had arrived back to the inn with Allura, Lotor was no where in sight. The room they shared was empty as Shiro changed from his dusty clothes from the ride to clean ones. The others were just coming back from their own investigations; each searching probable places that two girls could have been taken without anything new.

The restaurant in the inn was serving lamb chops that night but he barely touched his food as he grew worried over the lack of appearance on Lotor's part. The town was too small for him to be out the whole day without any place to walk to that wasn't a days pace from here. He distracted himself with a deep conversation with Keith but there was still a nagging voice in the back of his mind to go out searching for the man.

After the room started to clear out Shiro excused himself. He checked their room first to make sure that Lotor hadn't slipped quietly back. The room remained empty and Shiro checked the bathhouse next without any luck. He went to the small garden area at the back of the inn but the space was empty with a few fireflies starting to come out as the sky darkened.

Shiro walked down the main street, peering into shops and even entered the only pub the town had besides the one at the inn but he didn't glimpse any sight of the man. Sighing in defeat Shiro made his way back. He didn't want to think about the way his heart pounded with anxiety – not yet wanting to think something horrible had happened to Lotor or why he had this deep feeling of dread.

Back in their room he was taken aback as he spied the man peering out the window. He was dressed in his satin robe; appearing fresh from a bath. He must of slipped in after he had checked the place. Calm swept through him with a slight twist of irritation. Knowing now that Lotor was safe he felt ridiculous for running around looking for him.

“Had a busy day?” Shiro tried to sound nonchalant.

Lotor's shoulder raised in a shrug and his lips twisted in displeasure. After a beat Lotor responded. “Just been thinking.” Lotor was still staring out the window and Shiro could see his own hazy reflection over the man's shoulder.

“You missed dinner.” Shiro tried to sound as though he hadn't given that much thought to whether he ate or not but was probably failing miserably.

“Wasn't hungry.” Lotor locked eyes with him through his reflection in the glass.

Shiro moved closer to put a hand on his shoulder. “Something on your mind?”

Lotor gave him a bitter smile as he stepped closer to the window. Shiro let his hand fall from him. He had never seen the other look so despondent. He missed his mischievous grins.

Lotor let out a dry laugh. “Just remembering the past,” Lotor's face hardened. Shiro wanted to take him into his arms.

Shiro could see whatever was troubling Lotor was enough to leave those eyes bright with vulnerability. Was he being torn up over his exile? Without any word from him Lotor continued as though he needed to talk to settle the torrent in his mind.

“Let's just say I found out that my parents; the ones who are suppose to protect their people has been swindling their citizens out of their hard earned money and taking away their means of survival. And when I came to confront them and told them if they wouldn't stop I would let the people know. They had decided to send assassins to my bedchamber while I slept that very night. They would have killed their own son if someone in the royal guards midst hadn't been a close friend of mine. She warned me and I was able to steal a small ship and escape. They decided to cover my disappearance by proclaiming me a traitor.

“They had other reasons for wanting to rid themselves of me. I wasn't what they had wanted in a son. I held many sordid liaisons and was found out by my servants.” Lotor posed his hand in front of his face as though the fingers were more interesting than his story. “They don't like any scandal surrounding their name. They hold perfection in the highest regard. I was too rebellious for their liking.”

Shiro didn't say a word as Lotor leaned against the window. His face was a perfect mask and Shiro hated that he had to use that as a shield.

“The royal family don't like dirty blood,” Lotor curled his lip, “so they happily sent someone to set up an accident for me; to end my life without any suspicions and I gave them a perfect reason. Too bad they failed.”

Shiro's hands tightened into fists and he wanted to find his parents, royalty or not, and make them pay for the pain behind those dark eyes.

“Our country is small but powerful. I could be on the run my whole life until they finish what they started or until I am forgotten. I can never go back.”

Shiro closed the distance between them using his hands to turn Lotor to face him. There was yearning in those dark eyes and Shiro couldn't stop himself from cupping Lotor's face with his hands and tasting those lips that always seemed to taste of honey. His chapped lips contrasted with Lotor's softness. At first the kiss was slow – more about comfort than anything. Before long Lotor pushed him up against the wall, his hands grasping Shiro's hips. Shiro let him take command of the kiss as Lotor's tongue explored roughly.

Shiro's hand cradled the back of his neck, his hair was still damp from the bath as he threaded his fingers through the soft locks. His body melted against the lithe from against his.

“Shiro,” Lotor breathed against his lips. He grabbed Shiro's cravat and dragged him to the bedside. “How about we leave our past behind for now and find comfort in each other.” His voice was throaty and desperate. The sound sent shivers through him.

Shiro pushed him down on the bed, kneeling between Lotor's legs as he gazed down at the pleading violet eyes. He wanted to erase all the pain that the prince had endured. He lowered himself to graze his lips over Lotor's jaw; over his lips; cheeks – over every inch of his face. Lotor's hands drifted to his back, his fingers gripping tightly on his shirt as Shiro pressed kisses lower, over his neck to settle on his collar bone.

Shiro undid the ties that kept Lotor's robe closed to expose more skin to his impatient exploration. Shiro knew he was too far gone to stop now. His mouth skimmed over a nipple and Lotor arched his back as his fingers threaded through his short hair. The lavender scent of Lotor's skin was intoxicating as he traved further down and then there was a fast shuffle of undoing the rest of the robe. Lotor was fully exposed to Shiro's gaze now; an image of a fallen angel eager to please. Lotor licked his lips and Shiro was tasting him now; Lotor let out a muffled groan as his hips bucked up.

Shiro pushed Lotor's thighs up as he laid between them, using his strength to hold his lower body down as he licked up his length. He looked up to see Lotor gazing down at him, his face full of want and pleasure. Shiro took the head in his mouth to suck lightly. He wanted Lotor mad with desire, to see him undone with his touches. Shiro slid his lips over his cock while he held onto the flesh of Lotor's ass, controlling him with his hands.

Shiro glimpsed the way Lotor flung his head back, the twitch of his hands before they cradled his head; fingers brushing over the outsides of his ears. Shiro closed his eyes as he concentrated on every jolt and sound that came from the man beneath him.

Shiro pulled off before Lotor could spend and slid his body against Lotor. He felt so good against him and Lotor rocked against him, curses whispered softly before their mouths met. They spent minutes kissing while exploring each others bodies. Raw desire spiked through his body as Lotor's skin glided under his hands.

Somewhere in the midst of their groping Lotor pushed a bottle of oil into his hands that he had ruffled out of his bag. Shiro spent an agonizing amount of time prepping Lotor; edging him with promises of release. Shiro didn't want to cause him any hint of pain and Lotor growled at him impatiently before Shiro finally pushed inside the tight heat.

With slow movements Shiro lost himself with the warmth that cradled him. He wanted to imprint the feel of Lotor around him, to remember how they seemed to fit perfectly. If he stopped he was afraid that this would all be a dream. Lotor ran his fingers down Shiro's back; pressing gently against the taut muscles; fingertips raining down his spine. They reached their release within moments of each other, clutching hard against the other.

 

Shiro woke on his side facing Lotor. There was a ghost of a smile on the pretty face and Shiro smiled back softly. He had been afraid to open his eyes while his mind kept telling him the other man would not be there; disappearing before the morning came.

A leg looped over his and pulled him close. Shiro skimmed his fingers over the skin of Lotor's arm. The intimacy should have scared him but he only felt elation as Lotor kissed the skin between his neck and shoulder.

“Where do we go from here?” Lotor's voice was muffled against his skin.

“I haven't a clue.” Shiro ran his hand over Lotor's back, not wanting to leave the warmth surrounding him. “We'll just have to see what happens.”

Lotor chuckled softly, his leg pulling him even closer.

 

Shiro was surprised when Lotor showed up to their morning meeting and asked to be let onto what they had so far on the case. The others eyed him warily but Allura keyed him in on the details. He wondered if Lotor was willing to open up to his crew about his past and if this was his way of having the others trust him.

They all sat silently around the long table waiting their next steps into their mystery. Shiro couldn't pry his eyes from Lotor who looked well rested even though their activities had left them little sleep. He could still feel his body pressed against him and he quickly shifted his thoughts to the case before he betrayed himself.

Pidge looked down at her device with a furrow in her forehead. “I made some calculations earlier and the ruins that were suppose to be their meeting place is the same distance from both the Sekhon's and Deasun's estates. There's nothing else in the area.”

“Ah,” Something passed over Lotor's face and a soft smile broke his usual blase demeanor, “I think this is a very simple case of young misguided passion.”

Shior spared a glance at the others as the puzzle seemed to shift together. Lance broke into a huge grin and he shared a look with Allura as though both their instincts had been correct. Shiro was pretty sure that Allura had some thought to the truth the day before.

“There was never a third party,” Allura mused, “but the question is where they would be staying?”

“I think we should go interrogate Rose again.” Lotor smiled with too much mirth. Rose was the key to finding the girls and Shiro was proud that Lotor had picked up on that.

“We?” Lance asked disbelievingly.

Lotor ignored him as he stood and ran outside. The others followed him while he hailed the stablehand. Lance glanced at him and all Shiro could do was shrug before they all piled into the wagon to take them to the Deasun's estate.

 

“We know that you have something to do with the missing girls.” Allura tried to be gentle about her approach but the whole crew was probably intimidating standing in the parlour room as they all looked at Rose. The cook evaded their gazes with a look of alarm.

“If you are hiding something from us I would just like you to know that we all have only the safety of the girls in our minds. If they are in danger we would want to do everything in our power to prevent that,” Keith assured her.

“Count Sekhon was going to move Ayra to their estate in Madras. Sylia would not have that, believe me.” Rose finally broke, dabbing at her eyes. “I just about raised that girl and I couldn't let her run off without nothing and Ayra can't access her mother's inheritance until she is twenty. So I...” She trailed off with a sigh. “Just come with me.”

They didn't travel far from the property; just a mile within the woods behind the estate stood a small cabin with smoke coming from the chimney. Lush gardens surrounded the building and along the pathway; welcoming them with bright colours and lush scents. The place was picturesque with a tranquil air that a couple of runaways would find comforting. If Shiro thought how close the girls had been while they were investigating he would lose his mind.

They entered the cook's house after she unlocked the door. The room they entered was warm with the smell of cooking broth. There was a sound of scrambling and the cook called out to the girls.

“It's quite all right now,” her tone was soft and lolling, “no need to hide anymore.”

The two girls reluctantly entered into the hallway. Shiro noticed they seemed healthy enough though a bit sleepless as one would be with stress of living a life on the run; wondering when they would be found out.

“These gentlemen and ladies were hired to find you,” Rose explained. “They mean you no harm I promise.” She assured them when panic flashed through their eyes.

“They'll tell father.” The taller girl stepped forward with long black hair and dark skin. “We can't go back.”

Allura moved closer to them. “I'm sure we can speak to your father, he'll see reason. If that doesn't happen we were told you would gain your mother's inheritance in a few years. I don't see how he could stop you no matter how he wishes to believe he has the power.”

Arya Sekhon clenched her hands into fists. “He does things that he believes is best for me. But he does not listen to me when I tell him I want to spend the rest of my life with Sylia.”

“He won't be able to ignore you once you confront him in front of his peers.” Lotor stood next to Allura. His hair gleamed around his shoulders and Shiro wanted desperately to run his fingers through the strands. “I'm sure Sylia's father is more impressionable and Sekhon doesn't seem the sort to want to seem disagreeable in front of him.”

“Our fathers have been rivals for some time though my father doesn't seem to notice. He rather finds him amusing.” The other girl quirked her lips up. She was short with red hair; more stocky than her friend and the two seemed so at ease with each other.

“There is nothing Count Sekhon can do to keep you two apart.” Lotor stated with a radiant grin.

The girls looked at one another, a flicker of hope passed over their faces. “We'll go back. The worse he can do is disown me but I do hope that isn't the case. No matter how bullheaded he is I still love him.”

“How did you come to the conclusion we ran off with each other?” Sylia asked, her face lit with curiosity.

“The earrings,” Lotor pointed to the identical pairs they were wearing, “and when Pidge mentioned the meeting place between the two estates, who else would travel that far unless if it was the midway point.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Allura said with a small smile. “I just needed Rose to trust us enough to tell us.”

“We were lucky Rose found out what we were planning, we didn't have much of a plan besides leaving on a ship.” Sylia glanced at Rose with appreciation.

 

The girls traveled silently back to the Deasun's estate with them. Shiro could sense their nervousness and he wanted to reassure them that everything would work out but he didn't know how Sekhon would react. He was a strict figure and held his reputation highly in the community. He didn't seem the sort that would welcome any whisper of disrepute to his family name. Count Deasun however couldn't hold back his joy once he laid eyes on his daughter. He had swiftly wrapped the girls in his arms once they were over the threshold.

Shiro knew that Count Deasun would support his daughter through the love he could see in his face. He had hope that the Count would be able to placate Arya's father into accepting the union. He had been one of the negotiators of the council meant to keep the peace after the war had finally ended. This would be a simple task for him.

Count Deasun looked pleased as he finally released the girls. He looked at them with happiness now that they had brought the girls to him unharmed. “Thank you for finding them. I wish I could have been here sooner. If I hadn't left perhaps I would have been able to speak with them before they chose to run. I'm going to make sure that the two will be safe from now on.”

Shiro and the others left them be for a while before Count Deasun had a messenger go off to bring Count Sekhon around. His daughter was the first to break the news to her father once he arrived.

Allura laughed softly as the realization dawned on the Count's face. Then he pressed his lips together to try to school his expression. “If Arya had only talked to me this whole mess wouldn't have played out.”

“Would you have really listened to her?” Keith asked incredulously. “You seemed determined to send her away so she wouldn't ruin your selfish plans for her future.”

The count glowered. “Perhaps, but for her to run off like that and with one of those ilks–” He was certainly indicating the Deasun family with a twist to his lips. He sighed defeated. “I see that I have no choice but to bless this union.”

The two countesses looked at each other with intense joy and love. A weight seemed to lift from their shoulders. With their father's approval nothing would be able to stand in their way to be together.

Shiro was only too glad to have this case solved but as he spied Lotor on the cusp of the gathering a pang ran through his heart as Lotor avoided his gaze. They had spent an intimate night together but did that have any meaning to the other man? Lotor had the same look of nonchalance on his face that he had when they first met. Shiro would give anything to know what he was thinking; if he held anything more than desire for him.

How long would Lotor stay with them before running off on his own again? He hadn't realized how much he wanted him to stay until he could feel the other pulling away. There was nothing for him to keep Lotor from leaving if he so desired. He had a strong pull of protectiveness over the man. He would keep him safe everywhere they went if his family did decide to send assassins to kill him.

Count Deasun came up to them once everything had settled down. “Would you like to stay for dinner? I had Rose's assistants make extra food.”

“I think we would love that. My crew deserves a warm meal after everything.”

 

The sky was dark when they made their way back to the inn. This would be their last night there for them and Shiro almost felt reluctant to leave. Their room had started to feel like a private place for just Lotor and him. What would happen when they returned to his ship? Shiro wasn't sure if Lotor wanted more than just bed sharing but Shiro was willing to explore what their relationship could be.

Lotor had quietly followed him up though his face was impassive. Shiro felt a flash of frustration course through him when Lotor brushed past him without even acknowledging him. After what Lotor had told him last night he thought they had developed something more but now Shiro wasn't so sure.

“You were pretty good back there,” Shiro said to break the silence. “Things will go well for the girls now.” The case had been relatively safer compared to some of their other cases where they had scrambled to survive on more dangerous missions.

Lotor had his back to him, his stance was rigid; as though locking him out. “Parents should be willing to fight for their children's happiness instead of commanding them to do what they want and having them living the rest of their lives in misery.”

Shiro felt Lotor's sadness press against him. He didn't want Lotor to think about his family or their betrayal ever again.

“Sometimes parents only look to profit for themselves through their own blood. That doesn't define family; sometimes family is more than blood.” Shiro ran his hand down Lotor's arm and brushed their fingers together.

“Family, no matter who they are, always find a way to betray the person they think they care for.” Lotor sounded bitter when he turned to face him, his eyes burning with pain. He would never be able to go back to his parents without the threat of death.

“I don't think that is true.”

“What would you do if I decided to leave your ship one day?” Lotor asked. Would you feel betrayed or not care at all was left unspoken but Shiro could almost hear the words left unspoken. “I'm sure your crew would be glad to see me gone.”

“I think I would love for you to stay with us.” Shiro injected hotly, pinning Lotor with a stare. “I also think that you would be a very good investigator and I'm sure we have room for one more for as long as you want to stay. My crew trusts my judgment.”

Shiro hated the look of vulnerability on Lotor's face. His family may have been only too happy to rid themselves of someone they thought was weak and compassionate but Shiro wanted to hold onto him and never let go.

“Today has been a long day, can we just go to bed?” Lotor had shifted away to prepare for sleep, keeping a mental distance between them.

Shiro watched him silently before doing the same. He had hoped this night would have ended on a lighter note. He held loosely onto Lotor's warm body long into the night before he finally fell asleep.

 

The next morning the spot next to him had long grown cold as Shiro smoothed the sheet out. Lotor had left and they would all be departing that day. If that wasn't answer enough Shiro didn't know how else to interpret the message.

Shiro dressed blindly after shaving. He finished packing reluctant to leave the room in case Lotor would come back but none of his things had been left behind. The few clothes Shiro had was thrown uncaring into his valise. One last gaze out the grimy window at the town below gave him a glimpse of what life would be like if he ever decided to settle down. The prospects seemed bleak and he was more than ever determined to grow old on his ship.

Once the airship had left the ground Shiro threw one last glance at the docks. He didn't know if he wanted to glimpse the shine of white hair or a gleam of teeth revealed by a foxy grin. They had waited an hour before leaving, waiting to see if Lotor would show up without any luck. Once on board Shiro left the others to do what they wanted as he made his way back to his cabin. Blast but how he had missed his own room. The bed was well used but the thing was better than what the inn had provided. He had his own books to keep himself occupied until they came upon their next mystery to solve. Hopefully he would be able to distract himself from thoughts of Lotor. Thoughts like would he be safe on his own with what little coin he had? Where would he go?

Shiro turned the knob of the door and listened to the familiar squeak of the hinges as the wood swung open. The bag he was carrying fell to the floor as his breath left him.

Long white hair haloed the grinning face on his pillows. His splayed legs and arms made Lotor look wanton as he lounged peacefully on his bed. His clothes were all in disarray as though he had rolled around in his sheets.

“I bought some sweet rolls from the baker. She seemed absolutely happy to know that the girls were found happy and unharmed.” Lotor's voice was off as though he was trying to keep his tone steady.

Shiro's breath hissed through his teeth. “What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping your request last night was still open but I really don't think you can change your mind at the present time unless if you want to waste energy landing the ship again.” The words were spoken lightheartedly but Shiro sensed his hesitation as though Lotor for one second thought Shiro had changed his mind; that his request had been a heat of the moment thing.

Shiro collapsed on the chair by the table that sat the sweet rolls. They smelled absolutely heavenly. Lotor had remembered. A soft smiled coiled over his lips.

“I thought you had left us – me.” Shiro spoke quietly as though he couldn't believe that the man was right in front of him.

Lotor sat up, his palms resting on his thighs. “This is the part where I tell you I'm a coward.” Fingers tightened over the fabric of his knee length breeches. “I couldn't wake up to a possibility of you telling me that you had a change of mind.”

“Never,” Shiro put his whole heart in that one word.

He stood and pulled Lotor into his arms. “Thank you for not leaving.” He buried his face against Lotor's neck and his familiar scent swept over him; calming his pounding heart.

“Thank you for giving me a reason to stay.”

“No matter what happens you will always be safe on this ship.” Shiro's voice was deep with intent. He meant more than the death threats that followed the exiled prince; Shiro was pledging to never hurt him, to keep his heart safe and to love him with all he had to give. “We do have a spare cabin for your use.”

“I'm not ready to sleep alone quite yet.” Lotor's grin was feral before he pressed his lips against Shiro's. “I'm too fond of sharing whatever bed you are in.”

Shiro smiled happily as he kissed Lotor. “I think I can live with that arrangement.”


End file.
